kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Kakumeiki Valvrave
is a Japanese mecha anime series, produced by Sunrise, which premièred on April 12, 2013. The series took place in a futuristic date in which is the year 71 of the true calender where three factions divide 70% of the human race and these factions are constantly at war. The story focuses on Haruto Tokishima, a high school student from JIOR's Module 77 who pilots one of the few highly advanced weaponized mecha technology called Valvrave to stop the invading Dorssian forces. Synopsis Season 1 True Calendar (T.C.) 71 - A new age where 70% of the human population lives in space thanks to the development of "Dyson Sphere", a city in space. The world is divided into two main powers: The Dorssia Military Pact Federation, a power which grew out of a military alliance, and the Atlantic Rim United States (ARUS), which grew in power as it expanded its trade agreements. The minor nation of JIOR has declared neutrality between these two forces and maintains its peace through economic prosperity. Within the JIOR's Sphere, Haruto Tokishima lived an ordinary life as a high school student in the division known as "Module 77"—until the Dorssian military begins their sudden invasion! But the whole world will be shaken when Haruto meets the mysterious humanoid weapon, Valvrave! AniplexUS- Valvrave the Liberator TrailerCrunchyroll- Valvrave the Liberator Season 2 N/a Episodes Season 1 Season 2 N/a Characters Haruto Tokishima 'is the protagonist of the series. A student studying at the Sakimori Academy in JIOR's Module 77. Finds and later pilots the Valvrave Hito. 'L-elf , a Dorssia Military Pact Federation's elite supersoldier, dubbed as the "One Man Army". He has the ability to calculate and predict the future. Shoko Sashinami is the childhood friend and love interest of Haruto. Saki Rukino has a very sad childhood and wants to be famous. She is the lead singer in her school's pop song. Pilots the Valvrave Hinowa. Kyuma Inuzuka 'is a rather money minded person but he is kind. Has a crush on Aina Sakurai and after the later's untimely death, Inuzuka pilots the Valvrave Hiuchiba to avenge her. 'Raizo Yamada, 'better known as Thunder is a school gangster. Although hot headed and short temper, he values friendship. Pilots the Valvrave Hikaminari to avenge his friend Nobu. 'A-drei 'is the leader of L-elf's team. A proud Dorrsian Soldier. Later shot in the eye by the L-elf and does not believe in L-elf's betrayal. 'X-eins is a member of A-drei's team and is a calculative tatician. H-neun 'is a flirty member of A-drei's team. A master in melee combat. 'Q-vier, 'a young and bloodthirsty member of A-drei's team. 'Cain Dressel is a colonel in the Dorrsian forces and is one of the Magius. Kremhild Aina Sakurai 'is a friend of Haruto and love interest of Inuzuka. 'Takumi Kibukawa 'is an undercover JIOR soldier working as a physics teacher in the Sakimori Academy. 'Rion Nanami 'is a trainee teacher. 'Yusuke Otamaya 'is Haruto's friend and a geek. 'Satomi Renbokoji 'is the student president of the Sakimori Academy. Arrogant at times. 'Takahi Ninomiya Akira Renbokoji Mecha and Vehicles JIOR Mecha Valvrave is a series of intelligent mecha used by JIOR to fight off the Dorrsian Forces. *RM-011 Valvrave I (Hito) *RM-020 FREEZE Valvrave II (Tekka) "Dainsleif" *RM-031 Valvrave III (Hikaminari) "Nobu Lightning" *RM-047 Valvrave IV (Hinowa) "Carmilla" *RM-056 Valvrave V (Hiuchiba) "Beast High" *RM-069 Valvrave VI (Hiasobi) Dorssia Military Pact Federation Mecha *Waffe (Manned) *Ideal-class Mechanized Annihilator ARUS Mecha *Splicer Z type and G type Media Season 1 Valvrave the Liberator Trailer Valvrave the Liberator 2013 HD PV Trailer NEW ANIME SEASON Season 2 N/a References Category:Anime Category:Episodes